1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking arrangement for a switchgear cabinet, having a holding device, which contains a manual lever in a handle receptacle, wherein the manual lever can be arrested in a locked position on the holding device by a displaceably seated bolt and for actuating the bolt, the holding device, which is in operative contact with the bolt, contains a lock in a lock housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A locking arrangement of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 198 01 721 C1. The manual lever of this locking arrangement is pivotally fastened in a holding device. The manual lever can be pivoted in a plane extending perpendicular with respect to the cabinet door to which the holding device is attached. In the initial position the manual lever is maintained in a lever receptacle. A bolt prevents the manual lever from being inadvertently moved into the open position. The bolt can be disengaged by a slide. The slide is actuated by a lock, for example a profiled semi-cylinder. As soon as the manual lever is disengaged, it can be grasped and pivoted into its open position.
A similar arrangement is also known from European Patent Reference EP 0 155 543 B1. A manual lever is also securely fixed in a handle receptacle. As soon as it is disengaged, it is snapped into an actuating position through the action of a spring element. It can be grasped there and pivoted around an axis of rotation extending perpendicular with respect to the cabinet door.
Switchgear cabinets are often used in switching distribution centers, for example telephone exchanges.
Besides the operators, third parties having leased individual switchgear cabinets, also have access to these distribution centers. It is thus necessary to regulate the right of access to the switchgear cabinets, wherein only authorized third parties are admitted, besides the operators.
One object of this invention is to provide a locking arrangement of the type mentioned above but where the right of access to a switchgear cabinet of two groups of users is regulated in a simple manner.
This object is achieved with a holding device that contains a secondary lock, which is also in operative connection with the bolt, or the secondary lock is in operative connection with a second bolt by a second actuating member, wherein the second bolt also arrests the manual lever in its blocking position to the holding device.
The locking arrangement can be attached to a switchgear cabinet door as a uniform component and combines two locking options. Thus, two different authorized user groups can obtain access to a switchgear cabinet.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the actuating member for operating the bolt is designed as a slide, which has actuating shoulders for the lock, as well as for the secondary lock. The lock and the secondary lock operate the slide with control members via the actuating shoulders. Thus it is possible to keep the cost for parts and assembly of the locking arrangement low, so that a simple construction is possible.
In a preferred manner the actuating member is produced as a stamped and bent part from a sheet metal blank. The actuating shoulders are then punched out of the actuating member and bent in the form of tabs.
In one embodiment of this invention, the secondary lock is housed interchangeably in a lock receiver of the lock housing which, when no secondary lock is installed, is capped by a cover. The cover is fastened on the inside of the lock housing. With this embodiment the locking arrangement can for example be available in a basic variation but can be retrofitted with the secondary lock at any time.
In a preferred manner, the secondary lock is designed as a number lock with adjustable number wheels. Thus the secondary lock has a rotary slide which supports the control member for operating the actuating shoulder. The rotary slide can be operated when the correct number code is set, but otherwise is blocked.
In order to prevent with a secondary lock that, following the opening of the switchgear cabinet, the number code is accidentally not reset, in one embodiment of this invention the rotary slide of the secondary lock operates a reset mechanism in the area of its displacement path, which brings the number wheels into a reset position.
If the lock and the secondary lock are kept together in the lock housing, and the lock housing can be installed on the holding device as a separate component, it is possible to retrofit the holding devices using the most diverse lock housings.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, in a locking arrangement the secondary lock is in operative connection with a second actuating member. The second actuating member is in operative connection with the second bolt. The bolt and the second bolt are maintained in the blocking position by spring bias and in the open position are displaceably seated opposite the spring bias by the actuating members. When the two bolts are maintained in the locking position, a so-called master function is realized. In this case it is necessary to actuate both locks for releasing the manual lever in the end.